Ron Stoppable: The Master of Distraction
by kmtdiccion
Summary: "Runeterra, a world full of mythical splendor. A place filled with people with extraordinary abilities and monsters hellbent of destroying the world. This continent held different stories- WAIT WHAT! THERE'S MONSTERS!" The whole continent will enter a new age as one unlikely blonde goofy boy enters the Institute of War and takes his place in the League of Legends!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Kim Possible or League of Legends. :)

* * *

Hey there!

Now, I know what some of my old readers are wondering, but I really just can't help it! I was busy writing the second half of the chapter of one of my stories when I decided to take a small break and wander off the site. I never really wanted to stay longer but I guess I got carried away. Add the fact that I've been playing the game for more than a year now, I think I should have seen this one coming! :))

On that note, I would like to inform you guys that I will use the lore Riot implemented before it got scrapped (Institute of War story line). The current lore is still messy with all the loose ends they haven't tied yet. I felt that taking the Institute of War lost most of the game's purpose. And as much as I like for them to expand further their universe, they are still way behind on fixing the game's history. Suppose, sometime in the future I may adapt to the new lore when everything (or most of it) is fixed.

Anyways, let's get this started! I am kmtdiccion and here's the first crossover between these two fandoms titled...

* * *

 **"Ron Stoppable: The Master of Distraction"**  
by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Champion Spotlight**

* * *

 **"BLUE TEAM TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"**

 **"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!"**

 **"ENEMY DOUBLE KILL!"**

 **"ENEMY TRIPLE KILL!"**

 **"ENEMY QUADRA KILL!"**

 **"BLUE TEAM INHIBITOR HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"**

The people rooting for the blue side groaned as their fourth member fell down to an overfed LeBlanc, who by right now is on her legendary streak. The game was over thirty minutes in, with the purple side dominating in a 45-21 score. They had a 4v4 clash on the middle lane. Lucian and Jarvan IV tried to contain her, together with Ahri and Jayce, but she evaded their offense quickly. Long story short, they lost the clash badly. The matron of the Black Rose laughed wickedly as she stares at the lifeless bodies of the four before speaking loud "Now, where is that bumbling doofus?"

A man with spiky black hair and a menacing expression always on his face grunted behind her "Probably running like a coward he is from you." The Hand of Noxus took his enormous ax out of the body before swinging it on his shoulders. The Hand of Noxus, Darius, looks towards his younger and more eccentric executioner brother, who was looking at his reflection on a mirror, with a scowling face and asked "Did you see him?" When he got no response, he growled and went near him and smacked his head hard.

"WHAT THE HELL, BRO?!" Draven yelled, disappointed that his 'Draven' time is interrupted. The bulky man had enough of his quirks and decided to ignore him altogether. Meanwhile, Warwick teleported via a ward and went to their current location, which was somewhere near the blue team red buff camp. Sion, who was clearing a minion wave at bottom lane, also went to them to regroup and plan their next course of action.

With everyone on sight, the Deciever started "Now, the enemy will respawn for 40 seconds from now. Darius still has his teleport summoner spell, with you Warwick and Sion, still at full health. Place a ward deep within their jungle or their base while we recall. take down another inhibitor on the top lane and fall back until we reach your point." She faced the enlarged wolf and said "Your primary target will be Ahri. Use your **Infinite Duress** on her while Draven damages her. Sion, focus on Lucian. You have your **Thornmail** and **Frozen Heart** so you can tank **The Culling** easily. Is everything clear?"

With all of them nodding. LeBlanc stood still and let her summoner recall back to base. Draven and Darius followed her and waited to channel towards back their Nexus. Sion and Warwick stretched their arms and started to walk away, fulfilling their tasks to end their battle. But amidst to their knowledge. they haven't noticed someone squeaking benind the bushes.

"SPIDERS!"

He covered his mouth before he could loudly blurt out his fear for the arachnid. The blonde boy who looks like a teenager, much like how one particular Ionian explorer looks like, only that he has freckles and deep chocolate brown eyes. This peculiar champion grabbed his pet naked mole rat and whispered "Now that the two tanks are gone and the three at low health, I think we can clean them upL Stoppable Style! Right, Rufus?" The hairless rodent just clapped and smiled in response.

Without any second wasted, The teen leaped out of the bushes, surprising the three who were almost finishing their teleportation spell, and saw the his grinning figure. Satisfied with the look of fear, Ron thought _"I got this in the bag! Booyah!"_

Darius was too relaxed to get his battle axe and go to his attacking position. Draven's hands are still on his broken mirror, too absorbed on not being able to look on his handsome face. LeBlanc was the only one who had a weapon in hand. But, the dangerously low health made her worry a bit.

"BOOYAH! RON STOPPABLE COMES IN AND SAVES THE GAME!" With a remarkable surge of power running through him, he wielded a blade which can turn into any weapon he desire and let out a surge of magical power out of it. The three purple team champion's eyes were closed, anticipating their incoming doom while the blonde boy grinned. They could feel the heat coming from the attack. _"Here it goes!"_

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

Darius expected his body to convulse in pain, or die from the attack, but he felt none. Opening his eyes, he saw that the scorch marks were mere centimeters away from where they are standing. He saw their attacker, wide-eyed and unbelieving that he almost landed it.

"Hey, I heard someone here. Are you all..." Sion, together with Warwick, appeared just behind Ron. The blonde's forehead started to sweat as five pairs of eyes continue to stare at his form. Laughing rather awkwardly and nervous, he rubbed his back and said "W-Well... Why dd-don't we forget that a-anything happened, alright?"

The sound of his screams rang all across the Summoner's Rift, making all minions and monsters alike pause for a moment.

 _ **"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

 **Welcome to the League of Legends Champion Spotlight, featuring Ron, The Master of Distraction.**

"A Booyah day to you, Summoners!"

 **"Ron is a melee support champion who excels in buffing her team, utilities for engaging and disengaging, and sustain. Additionally, he also has a damage spell that makes him less vulnerable than other support champions. Now we look into his abilities."**

"I am pretty good if I may say so myself... of course, aside from the match earlier." He shivered and his hands automatically went to his back, still feeling the phantom pain from the earlier match. _"Boy, They do know how to kick so hard... I'm going to need more than a Diablo Sauce for this."_

 **"Ron's passive is 'RUN!'. If his health is below 40% and is attacked, Ron gains +35 Movement Speed for 1.5 seconds. This passive has a 120 second cooldown."**

 **"Ron's Q is 'Rufus!'. Ron summons his friend naked mole rat for 6 seconds. Champions who are bitten gains 35 Magic Damage and 30% slow. With every 4 bites, his next attack will stun for 0.75 seconds 'Rufus!' is great for engaging or disengaging enemy champions."**

 **"'Team Stoppable' has both an active and passive effect. Its passive gives the champions near him additional Magic Resist and Armor. When activated, Ron heals the selected ally champion and gives additional Attack Damage. When casted on enemy champion, it silences them and reduces their Armor."**

 **"Ron's E is 'Grande-Sized Naco'. Ron sets a Naco on a plate on the ground. When an enemy champion steps on it, they are snared for 2 seconds while dealing small Magic Damage. Ron can only plant 5 of these at a time so you should place them on choke points that is vulnerable to ganks."**

 **"Ron's Ultimate Ability is 'The Lotus Distraction'. Ron wields a powerful blade with Ability Power and Magic Penetration boost for 15 seconds. He also has 75 Movement Speed and negates any slow debuff casted on him. When this ability is toggled on, When this is activated, his Q deals more damage and slow. His W will increase in Spell Vamp, making his heals stronger. When Ron plants a naco while his Ultimate is on, the damage gain will be AoE, instead of one."**

 **"Now for the early game phase, Ron is a great force with its power spike in level 3, although he is on disadvantage with his low health and melee orientation. And as such, you would harass the enemy lane with your Q. Sustain would be of no problem with you since you have your W to cast on ganking champions. Take note of your minions and fellow champion's health when deciding to harass or play passively."**

 **"For mid to late-game, Ron may lose a lot of his dominance, especially to CC Champions, he is still a reliable backbone to support team fights. With 'Grande-Sized Naco and Rufus, Ron can slow down squishy champions. But, his greatest asset, as mentioned earlier, is his ability to disengage or engage. His flexibility can help turn the tide of the game. He can sneak out unsuspecting ganks with his skill kit."**

"Hey, I don't lose them! I am still the baddest kid in town, right Rufus?" The blonde asked his partner only to stare at him. Ron grumbled about 'unloyal naked mole rats' which made Rufus laugh.

 **"For items, start with gold generation items. Spellthief's Edge is recommended. For runes, I recommend AP or scaling AP, Magic Resist and Armor. For his masteries, 9 Offense, 0 Defense, and 21 Utility for supports."**

 **"That's it and thank you for watching this Champion Spotlight."**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well, I don't know what to say. XD Here's the start! Hope you guys like it.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
